L'ultime combat du monde des sorciers
by harry sirius potter
Summary: 7eme année de Harry potter au programme animagi mauvais sorts révélations et romance
1. Chapter 1

Introduction : Retour à Londres

Juste après l'enterrement d'Albus Dumbledore le dernier protecteur d'Harry Potter, Harry et ses amis Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, et ses compagnons de la maison gryffondor s'installèrent dans un wagon du poudlard express. L'ambiance n'étais pas vraiment joyeuse et pour cause Albus Dumbledore le plus grand sorcier du monde et le directeur de poudlard la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde été tué par le professeur Rogue le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de poudlard. Harry aurait pu empêcher cela s'il avait donner son manuscrit des potions a son directeurs rien de tous cela ne se serait produit. Mais dans le train Harry pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, ses yeux d'un vert brillant étaient imbibée de larmes.Il redoutait le moment fatidique ou il devait arriver a la gare de King's cross où les Dursley l'éloignerait du monde magique. Mais Harry n'était pas le seul a pleurer, non loin de là une jeune fille nommée Ginny Weasley la sœur de Ron Weasley pleurait elle aussi a chaude larmes mais pas pour la même raison qu'Harry, elle pleurait ainsi car Harry et elle avaient rompus quelques instant après l'enterrement de Dumbledore .Ginny comprenait la raison de cette séparation mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir a Harry car après tout il ne cherchait qu'a la protéger du danger qu'il représenter. Ron et Hermione aussi pleuraient pour la même raison qu'Harry mais bizarrement ils s'étaient tout les deux vraiment rapprochés au point de croire que Ron et Hermione sortaient ensembles.Le train filait a toutes vitesse vers la gare à croire que lu aussi voulait échapper a Poudlard.Et c'est dans cette ambiance sans joie que se termina le voyage jusqu'à Londres. Après 9 heures de trajet ils arrivèrent sur la voie 9 ¾ où un contrôleur les fit passés par groupe de 2 ou 3.Ils fut accueilli par les membre de l'ordre du phénix et la famille Weasley au complet (sans Percy).

« Ça va mieux depuis toute a l'heure Harry mon chéri » demanda Mrs Weasley comme à son habitude,

«Je vais bien Mrs Weasley, dit Harry en cachant ses larmes, je suis juste un peu perturbé par les évènements je n'arrive toujours pas a réaliser que le professeur Dumbledore est mort ».

« Je comprend ce que tu veux dire Harry, répondit Lupin, d'abord James et Lily ensuite Sirius et enfin Dumbledore tu voit toutes les personnes proches de toi mourir en essayant de te défendre, mais il faut savoir une chose c'est de leurs plein gré qu'ils l'ont décidé alors cela ne sert a rien de broyer du noir, détruit Voldemort pour honorer leurs mémoires et ainsi vivre heureux même sans ces personnes disparues »

« Merci, Remus mais j'aimerai te demander un service, ne te sacrifie pas pour moi car à partir de maintenant je n'accepterai plus qu'on meurt pour me protéger désormais je dois mener cette bataille de manière autonome »

-« Bien parler Potter, dit Fol Œil, tu as une mission et c'est à toi seul de l'accomplir mais ne croit pas que tu seras toujours tout seul les membres de ta garde rapprochée seront là eux aussi on ne laissera pas l'Élu tout seul. Bon trêve de bavardage, si on allé voir ta si charmante famille, dit-il en plaisantant. »

L'ordre du Phénix accompagnés par nos trois héros allèrent jusqu'à Mr et Mrs Dursley,

« Bonjour Dursley fit Fol Œil en regardant l'oncle Vernon nous avons très peu de temps donc nous irons a l'essentiel Harry ici présent sera majeur dans 1 moi mais il ne restera que 15 jours chez vous mais il a intérêt a être très bien traité sinon je vous transforme vous et votre famille en troupeau de sangliers d'accord ? Interrogea Fol Œil d'un regard menaçant, bon je crois que tout est dit.Prend soin de toi Potter et à dans un moi. »

Tout le monde vint embrasser Harry à l'exception de Ginny ce qui lui fit beaucoup de peine, l'oncle Vernon le poussa dehors le fit monter dans la voiture et il l'emmena à Privet Drive


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Des personnes sur lesquelles on peut compter

Deux heures après être partis de la gare de King's Cross, Harry arriva au 4 Privet Drive, la maison des Dursley.Ce fut un voyage silencieux car la famille Dursley et Harry n'avaient aucun point commun ; Harry était un sorcier et les Dursley ne pouvaient pas supporter de parler de quelque chose d'irrationnel en arrivant dans sa chambre il eut une surprise : Fumseck le majestueux Phénix de Dumbledore. Tout le monde pensait qu'il s'était envolé pour ne plus jamais revenir après la mort de son maître ; Harry ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Fumseck portait une lettre attachée à sa patte.Harry la déplia et la lut il fut stupéfait par ce qu'elle disait :

_Mon cher Harry_

_Si tu lis cette lettre cela voudra dire que je suis mort en allant chercher un horcruxe avec toi et que je n'y est malheureusement pas survecu.Je sais que cela peut te paraître bizarre mais ne rompt pas avec la femme que tu aimes, car ne l'oublie pas Harry l'amour est le seul pouvoir qui te préservera de lord Voldemort qui lui en est totalement dépourvu. Si je t'envoi Fumseck c'est que les phénix sont immortels et qu'il ne te quittera plus jamais car tu est son légitime propriétaire puisque tu est pour moi le petit fils qu je n'ai jamais eu.Mais j'aimerai te demander une faveur, je voudrai que tu retourne a Poudlard si l'école ré ouvre ses portes et puis comme le dit ci bien Maugrey Fol Œil : Vigilance constante. Après avoir lu cette lettre demande a Fumseck de te rapporter son perchoir car c'et son seul moyen de repos car aucun autre perchoir ne correspondrait a un phénix ceci étant dit je te souhaite bon courage Harry et n'oublie pas aime plus fort que tu ne le peut je ne suis peut-être plus vivant mais je veillerai sur toi a jamais tout comme tes parents et Sirius _

_Cordialement Albus.D_

_Ps : L'avenir nous réserve bien des surprises Harry ne l'oublie jamais_

Et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pleurer pendant tout le reste de la journée. Pourtant une phrase l'intrigua pourquoi avait-il dit que l'avenir réservait beaucoup de surprise et sans s'en rendre compte Harry s'endormit en ayant les mêmes cauchemars que d'habitude.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé au aurore par le hibou venant lui vendre la gazette du sorcier, il paya les 5 noises qu'il dut au hibou et reposa le journal se promettant de le lire après avoir finit sa nuit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla il fut choqué par les gros titres annonçant que Poudlard n'allait peut-être pas ré ouvrir ses portes comment pouvait il espérait réaliser le dernier souhait de Dumbledore si l'école fermait ses portes mais en terminant de le lire il vit écrit au bas de la page que le ministre de la magie Mr Rufus Scrimegeour allait bientôt s'entretenir avec une personne qui fera pencher la balance d'un coté ou de l'autre.

Les autres jours ne se passèrent pas mieux pour Harry qui soit débordé d'une énergie qui ne lui permettait de ne rein faire ou de ne pas se concentré ou il s'allonger pendant des heures ne descendant que lors des repas qui se faisaient en silence.

Le jour de la rencontre du personnage important avec Scrimegeour allait être annoncé le 18 juillet, ce jour là Harry reçut la gazette des sorciers et en même temps une lettre du Ministre de la Magie lui-même lui disant que c'était lui le personnage qu'il devait rencontrer.L'audience avait été prévue le 9 août.

Quelques jours plus tard il reçut une lettre de Ron, une d'Hermione et une de Ginny

Voici ceux qu'elles disaient

_Mon frère _

_Je sais la douleur que tu ressens car perdre un être cher est toujours difficile mais je veux que tu sache que Hermione, Ginny et moi seront toujours la pour t'aider quoi qu'il arrive._

_Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, ma famille se joint a moi pour t'inviter au mariage de Bill et Fleur le 17 août nous viendront te chercher le 31 juillet a 0h00_

_Amicalement Ron_

Harry savait qu'il pouvait compter sur les Weasley bien qu'extrêmement pauvre c'était une famille ayant le cœur sur la main et qui était toujours prête à aider les autres.

En ouvrant la seconde lettre il reconnu l'écriture soignée et régulière d'Hermione.

_Harry_

_Tu dois être totalement dépité après avoir vécu la mort de Dumbledore en juin et j'imagine que ta rancœur envers Rogue doit elle aussi être grande. Je veux juste te dire que quoi que tu fasses nous te suivrons jusqu'au combat final, toi seul peut nous débarrassé du fléau qu'est Voldemort. Je te révéré chez les Weasley, c'est tellement gentil de leurs part de nous avoir invité a un évènement aussi familiale._

_Gros bisous ton aime qui t'aime Hermione_

Hermione sa meilleure amie d'origine moldue le plus brillante sorcière de leur année était aussi une personne dont la générosité était sans égale

Il reconnut la troisième lettre rien qu'a l'odeur car elle était parfumé a l'odeur de Ginny son ex petite amie qu'il essaye de protéger en l'éloignant de cette guerre.

_Mon amour _

_Sache que depuis que l'on s'est quittés je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps je sais pour quelles raisons tu a du rompre mais je tiens a te dire une chose je préfère mourir quitte a me suicider plutôt que vivre loin de toi n'oublie pas ce qu'a dit Dumbledore l'amour est ton plus grand pouvoir que fera tu si tu essaye de t'éloigner de celle qui t'aime au point d'en mourir. Sache que mon avertissement de suicide est on peut plus sérieux _

_Je t'aime plus que tout au monde_

_Ta Ginny qui pense a toi nuit et jour _

A ces mots Harry se remit a pleurer de plus belle et se pressa d'écrire la réponse a la lettre de Ginny lui annonçant que leur séparation fut le choix le plus difficile a faire et prit conscience qu'il n'y arrivera pas seul et lui demandant de se remettre avec lui et lui promettant de ne plus jamais se séparer. Après avoir écrit la lettre Harry s'endormit allongé sur son bureau et pour une fois aucun rêve ne vint le dérangé. Le lendemain matin c'est avec une humeur particulièrement joyeuse qu'il se réveilla, il fit même le petit déjeuner de bon cœur ce qui inquiéta grandement les Dursley

« Bonjour leurs dit Harry étant donné que je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de vous faire le petit déjeuner mais ne prenait pas sa pour une habitude c'est juste ma façon a moi de vous remercier de m'avoir protéger mangé vous a la menace grandissante qui s'étant sur le monde en faisant un sourire ironique »

« Je te remercie mon garçon je pense que nous avons particulièrement bien joué notre rôle celui qu'attendait le vieux fou après ton 17eme anniversaire nous serons enfin débarrassé de toi et aucune personne de ton monde bizarre ne viendra nous importuné » dit l'oncle Vernon en ayant une expression de ras le bol

A ces mots Harry ne put retenir sa colère il se tourna vers l'oncle Vernon et lui dit en gardant son calme

« Si je parviens a tuer lord Voldemort je vous ferait payer 16 ans de souffrance je peux vous le jurer »

A ces mots la température de la cuisine chuta et les trois Dursley étaient recroquevillés sur une chaise essayant de se cacher du regard d'Harry. Ainsi se passèrent les derniers jours de Harry Potter à Privet Drive dans une ignorance absolue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Un anniversaire inoubliable

Le 30 juillet Harry se rappela que ce soir il devait aller chez les Weasley mais il se dit aussi qu'en ayant Fumseck, il pourrait aller chez les Weasley sans qu'ils se dérangent mais en même temps si il leur disait cela il le prendraient peut être mal donc il renonça a cette idée et entreprit de ranger sa chambre. Il se demanda comment toutes ses affaires avaient pue s'éparpillées aussi rapidement dans ce laps de temps très court. Il ne s'énerva pas mais regretta quand même de ne pas utiliser de magie car il lui fallait encor attendre 12 heures avant de l'utiliser librement. A 18h il finit de ranger sa chambre emportant tous ce qu'il posséder sa cape d'invisibilité, son éclair de feu, la carte du maraudeurs et tout plein de petite chose auquel il tenait beaucoup. Il s'allongea sur le lit en s'amusant avec Hedwige sa chouette blanche. Quand tout d'un coup il s'aperçut qu'il avait omis de prévenir les Dursley de son départ. Il descendit et il les trouva dans le living room entrain de regarder les informations il ne voulait pas engager un long discours avec eux alors il décida de faire bref.

« Ce soir a minuit je partirai de chez vous pour toujours » déclara Harry

L'oncle Vernon grommela en signe de compréhension, puis Harry monta dans sa chambre avant de sortir prendre une douche quand il découvrit la tante Pétunia devant sa porte.

« Excuse moi de te déranger Harry je peux te parler un moment » interrogea sa tante

« Oui bien sur mais pourquoi a tu cette mine »interrogea-t-il

Sans un mot la tante Pétunia le fit sortir de sa chambre et l'amena dans sa chambre a elle où elle en retira un carton

« Ceci dit-elle est les affaires de tes parents Dumbledore me les a remise le jour de leur mort, prend les elles te reviennent de droit tu trouvera de nombreuses réponses a tes questions grâce a cela »

Harry regarda sa tante de ses yeux verts brillants de larmes et murmura un merci avant de s'effondrer en larmes dans ses bras. Ce fut la première fois qu'Harry se comporta de la sorte avec sa tante et sans s'en rendre contre il s'endormit dans les bras de sa tante. Elle sortit de la chambre et revint en tenant un bout de bois et en murmurant _mobilicorpus_ aussitôt le corps de Harry se retrouva en lévitation et il traversa le couloir ainsi il en fut de même pour le carton qu'elle réduisit grâce a un sort. Elle ouvrit la malle et envoyant qu'elle ne fut pas très bien rangé elle prononça _failmale _ainsi toutes les affaires de Harry se rangèrent impeccablement. Fumseck ayant vu toute la scène ne pu se retenir de lancer un merveilleux trémolo la tante Pétunia fut surprise en le voyant elle s'approcha de lui et surprise il vint se poser sur son épaule et elle lui dit :

« Il te manque Dumbledore n'est ce pas » interrogea-t-elle a Fumseck qui répondit par un hochement de tête. Elle sortit sans bruit après avoir déposer la baguette d'Harry au pied de son lit et après lui avoir murmurer à l'oreille « Joyeux anniversaire Harry ». Harry se réveilla peu avant 0h00 en ayant aucun souvenir de ce qui se déroula dans sa chambre. Il ne sait pas que sa tante est une sorcière…

Enfin pour le moment


	4. Chapter 4

Harry se réveilla peu avant minuit et fut étonné d'être dans sa chambre alors que d'après ses souvenirs il se trouvait dans la chambre a sa tante. Son réveil indiqué 22h00 il ne lui restait que deux heures pour prendre sa douche et terminer de ranger sa valise il commença par ranger sa valise et surprise ce fut déjà fait tout était impeccablement bien plié et rangé. Sur ce il descendit prendre une douche en faisant bien attention a ne pas réveiller les Dursley. Après une bonne douche chaude il s'allongea sur son lit il avait encore une demi heure à attendre il fit ce qu'il put pour faire passer le temps a minuit moins dix précisément Rémus Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey Fol Œil et tout les membres de sa garde rapprochée vinrent dans la chambre d'Harry

« Qu'est ce qui se passe … commença Harry

Les mangemorts savent que tu sera vulnérable a minuit Harry répondit Lupin donc nous venons te prendre maintenant pour te ramener chez Sirius

Tu veux dire chez moi dit Harry

Si tu veux Harry accroche toi a moi d'accord nous allons transplanner répondit Lupin

Attend un moment dit Harry en s'adressant à Lupin

Fais vite Potter grogna Fol Œil les mangemorts sa n'attend pas

Fumseck dit Harry emmène Hedwige chez moi et revient prendre ton perchoir et sa cage »

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension attrapa Hedwige et disparu dans un éclair enflammé

« Comment est ce possible ... commença Lupin

Plus tard le coupa Harry transplannons vite

Ok Harry accroche toi à moi dit Lupin d'une voix forte. »

Et Harry eut cette désagréable sensation d'être comprimé dans un tuyau en caoutchouc avant de se retrouver au 12 square Grimmaud

« Harry dit Tonks monte tes affaires dans ta chambre et repose toi demain est un grand jour

D'accord répondit Harry mais j'aurai une question a vous poser qu'adviendra t-il de l'ordre du Phénix étant donné que Dumbledore est mort.

On ne peut pas te répondre maintenant Potter il faudra attendre demain car tu auras le droit d'entrer dans l'ordre »

D'accord répondit Harry a contrecoeur bonne nuit tout le monde

Bonne nuit répondirent sa garde raprochée soit en forme pour demain

En montant il eut l'agréable surprise de voir Hédwige dans sa cage et Fumseck sur son perchoir

« Bonne nuit vous deux lança Harry » et ils leurs répondirent en hululant et en faisant un cri doux assez fort pour que Harry l'entendent mais sans réveiller la maison.

Le lendemain il entendit quelqu'un entrer en trombe dans sa chambre mais il ne fut pas réveillé par un coup comme la derniere fois mmais par un doux baiser sur ses lèvres sans ouvrir les yeux il reconnut Ginny Weasley a ses lèvres ,son odeur

« Bonjour beau prince bien dormit ? interogea-elle

Très bien lui répondit-il et toi ma fleur bien dormi ?

Ce fut la premiere fois qu'Harry donnait un surnom comme ça a Ginny

Moi aussi répondit elle en rougissant viens Harry déscendons beaucoup de monde veut te voir tu sais ?

Ah bon fit-il étonné et qui ça ?

Tu verra Harry. »

Ils déscendirent vers la cuisine aménagé au sous sol quand une tornade de cheveux bruns vint s'abbatre sur lui

« Harry dit-elle tu m'a manqué

Oh laisse le Hermione il vient de se révéillé et sa fait meme pas un moi que vous vous êtes quités dit Ron sava vieux frère

Oui très bien j'ai passé de merveilleuses vacances chez les moldus dit-il d'un ton ironique

Non serieu dit Ron abasourdi

Maisnon Ron dit Hermione il se moque de toi comment veux tu passer de bonnes vacances chez ses gens abject

Et tout le monde rigola de cette blague même Ron qui n'avait toujours rien compris

Au fait Harry bonne annivairsaire s'ecrièrent les trois

Merci vous êtes gentils répondit il embarassait

Bonjour Harry mon chéri s'exclama Mrs Weasley en l'etreignant si fort qu'il n'arrivait plus a réspirer,bon annivairsaire ;vient t'installer sutour de la table pour prendre ton petit déjeuner c'est valable pour vous aussi.

Personne n'était dans la cuisine mis à part Mrs Weasley ,Ron ,Hermione ,Ginny et Harry,après avoir mangé leur petit déjeuner, Harry voulu monter dans sa chambre pour se changer mais arriver a la porte elle s'ouvrit et quelqu'un apparut a l'entrebaillement en disant « Joyeux anniersaire Harry » en l'entendant toutes ls personnes étant dansla cuisines crièrent Harry y compris.

Mais qui peut bien être cet inconnus ?


	5. Chapter 5

Devant Harry se tenait un homme avec des lunnettes en demi-lune. Dans l'assemblée tout le monde fut abassourdi par cet apparition.

«Proffesseur Dumbledore c'est bien vous ? »

« Non Harry je suis son frère jumeau Abelforth Dumbledore je suis venu te remettre une lettre de mon frère qui ma demandé de te la donner au cas ou il lui arriverai un problème.

« Ah d'accord repondit Harry qui avait retrouvé momentanément une joie perdue, puis-je l'avoir s'il vous plait si vous l'avez avec vous ?

« Bien sur Harry dit Abelforth en lui tendant une morceau de parchemin fermé par un cachet representant un A . D surmonté d'un phénix, je te conseil d'allé la lire tout seul car je ne doute pas que cela doit être personnel.

Harry après avoir reçu la lettre ,monta dans la chambre de Percy et la verouilla a l'aide d'un sortilege.Lorsqu'il ouvrit la lettre des larmes perlerent de ses yeux .

_Cher Harry_

_Si mes previsions sont exact (car elle le sont toujours ) cette lettre est le deuxiemme que tu reçoit et j'imagine ta peine en la lisant c'est pour te prevenir qu'a Poudlard un grand secret te sera révélé je ne pe t'en dire plus car tu es le gardien de ce secret depuis ta naissance.A propos de ta mission ne prévient que mon f'rère car il est inutile de prévenir d'autre personne , car il feront j'en suis sur la même erreur que moi il y a 3 ans a propos de la prophétie mais j'en passe. Je te souhaite un joyeux annivairsaire même si je regrette de ne plus y assisté mais on se revera plus tôt que tu ne le croit mais n'oublie jamais celà Harry , l'amour est ta plus grande force seul cela te permettra de battre Tom Jedusor_

_A.DUMBLEDORE_

Harry ressortit de la chambre le visage blême mais il se hata d'éffacer ses traces de larmes . Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine tout le monde vint a sa rencontre et lui tendit des paquets avec des emballages plus éclatants les uns que les autres.Il reçut de Ron un grand assortiment de friandise, d'Hermione un livre intitulé « _Les plus hauts sorts d'attaque et de défense utilisable en magie blanche », _de Mr et Mrs Weasley une montre semblable a celle de Ron mis à part qu'elle avait un fond représentant un match de quidditch,Lupin et Tonks une collection de livre sur les differents types de défense et d'attaque ainsi qu'un livre traitant des objet magique.Et de Ginny une gourmette en argent qui était gravée d'un côté Ginny et de l'autre Harry .Mais un paquet attira son attention c'était un petit écrin de velours avec a l'interieur une medaille représentant un lion sans aucune lettre pour savoir qui était l'éxpediteur.

Le déjeuner fut succulent ,Mrs Weasley s'etait vraiment surpasser tout les plats préféré d'Harry était présent . Après le repas Harry et Ron reçurent deux lettres du Ministere de la Magie leur disant que leur exament de transplanage aura lieu le 9 août .

« C'est bizare juste le jour ou j'ai rendez-vous avec le ministre on peut dire que le hasard fait bien les choses . »

Ron ne répliqua rien mais fut prit d'un fou rire , lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall arriva,

« Potter ,Weasley ,bonjour pouvez aller cherché miss Granger et miss Weasley s'il vous plait ? »

« Bien sur professeur, repondirent-ils en choeurnous revenons tout de suite »

Quelques minutes plus tard nos 4 heros revinrent dans le salon où les attendit Mc Gonagall.

«Bien comme vous le savez Poudlard ne reouvira qu'après l'entrevue du ministre, elle fixa Harry qui détourna son regard en fixant le plafond d'un air intéréssé,et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de vous apprendre a devenir des animagus bien que vous vous déclarerez vous-mêmes si vous en avez envie.Donc si ma proposition vous convient je vous retrouverai demain matin dans ce salon a 8H précise et ne soyez pas en retard et sur ce jeunes gens bonne soirée ».

Après le départ de Mrs Mc Gonagall , nos heros allerent dormir ,néanmoins une chose intriguait Harry : cette médaille qu'il portait autour du cou depuis qu'il l'eût reçu de qui pouvait-elle venir que réprésentait-elle exactement. Et fatigué par toute ces questions, il s'endorma d'un sommeil ponctué de coupe de médaillon et d'objet ombragé .


End file.
